Techniques for inverting the obverse and reverse sides of sheets while conveying the sheets have been disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example. In any of these techniques, there is provided a mechanism including both of a member that comes into contact with the obverse side of a sheet being conveyed, and a member that comes into contact with the reverse side thereof. Such contact members include a guide member, a conveying roller, a conveying belt and the like in a conveying direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 60-45097
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-43111
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-29375